


Sweet Surrender

by aestivali



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: D/s, Dom!Wrathion, Drabble, Future Fic, M/M, Sub!Anduin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes their opposing views work to their advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Surrender

"Negotiations went well," said Anduin, ignoring the dragon on his bed.

Wrathion stretched and stood up. "You are too soft, Anduin."

"So you've said, many times."

Wrathion threw back the sheets to reveal a selection of... _tools_. "I could help you to be strong."

Anduin's cheeks flushed. "Perhaps I don't agree with your idea of strength."

"Then," said Wrathion, picking up a beautiful leather collar, "I could teach you to be weak."

Anduin met his gaze evenly. "I do not agree that yielding makes you weak."

"Then you are perfectly suited to this," purred Wrathion, and Anduin bowed his head.


End file.
